


I missed you

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [9]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fallon is a Boss, Romance, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Fallon and Liam try to have the best possible professional relationship





	I missed you

Fallon was ready for him when the elevator doors opened, she wore her pranks and black suspenders, and some gleaming heels of the same color. Seeing her in that black suit had driven her crazy all day.

Fallon could not stop thinking about him, taking him to the bottom and rudely. It seemed that she had not enjoyed him every single night of the week.

Liam did not seem even a little surprised to see her waiting for him. As he approached her, his smile widened. His eyes traveled over Fallon's body, which was wearing that suggestive lingerie, and showed his Lust and its approval. Liam slowly removed his jacket and threw it on the floor, as if this expensive item meant nothing to him. At no time did he look away from her face.

"Hands to the sides"

Liam hesitated before obeying.

The fingers of Fallon took care of the buttons of his shirt, he removed the tie to him to pulls and it put it in a shoulder to use it later, she unbuckled the belt to him and I lowered the fly. Fallon threw all his clothes to the ground and enjoyed the spectacular vision that was his body as he was leaving more skin exposed. When he was naked in front of her, every muscle with a thick erection between his legs, approached him and kissed him on the chest.

"I like you when you wear a tie ..."

He looked at her with lust and plunged a hand into Fallon's hair. she put it under his arm and continued to kiss him.

She had already placed a kitchen chair in the middle of the living room and he knew exactly what it was for.

"Sit down"

Liam's gaze was fixed on his lips, so he leaned down to kiss her. Fallon pulled away, causing him to miss his goal.

"Sit down"

her play seemed to amuse him instead of annoy him, because he smiled before following the instructions she demanded. Liam sat his huge body on the chair with his long legs spread and his erection resting on his abdomen.

Fallon pulled his arms back so they were hanging next to the chair.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Everything" Fallon unbuttoned the crotch closure of his pranks before getting on the chair "The still hands"

He gave a loud grunt.

Fallon clamped his feet on the chair and grabbed his big shoulders to keep his balance. She wanted to fuck him the way she wanted, to use him as if he were just an attractive man and not someone she loved. I point  
His sex to hers and he let himself fall slowly.

She was wet before he even got home. Fallon pushed down and let out a moan of pleasure. He also moaned with both hands clenched into fists.

"Today I have barely managed not to get your hands on you" she moved slowly up and down, sinking the tips of her fingers into her strong muscles

"You said we should be professionals ..." he muttered as he kissed her neck, Fallon twisted at his touch, not wanting to give him victory yet ...

"And you, Liam? What did you want?"

"I preferred to reserve it for tonight" Liam conceded with a touch of tenderness that made her shudder

"I did not, I wanted both" she rolled her eyes as she began to ride him hard. "Ah .. Liam, you have so much ... to ... learn ... yes ..."

"Then teach ... teach me" He growled at her face.

Fallon smiled wickedly, "I'm going to fuck you the way I want, you just have to sit and let me do it."

His eyes showed their desire as he looked at her "Yes, boss"

Fallon put his arms around her neck and kept moving at the pace she liked. He enjoyed the long, regular thrusts.

"I was thinking of writing to you," she confessed after coming to ecstasy with him, together.

Liam now strengthens his back panting for regaining his composure "To tell me what?" whisper.

Fallon leaned more over his face until his lips were close to his ear "I missed you"

Liam smiled tenderly and without caring about Fallon's rules, he lifted her into his arms, kicked the chair and carried her to the bed. where in detail he described how much he missed her too.


End file.
